R&B
by Yamazaki Yako
Summary: Fic for Heike birthday! ( )/ T for Sho-ai and... #Plak!


Crossover Fanfiction

Code: Breaker and Samurai Deeper Kyo

R&B

(REUNION AND BIRTHDAY)

* * *

Author: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: ngasih disclaimer di Crossover biasanya ada dua orang... tapi, kali ini beda soalnya... Kedua pembuatnya sama yaitu... Kamijyo-sensei! /(^A^)/#hugKamijyo #ditendang

Rate: T  
Genre: Friendship, Romance-dikit- #masa?

Warning: Au,** OOC**, Gaje, typo, slight Sho ai-incest

DLDR...

* * *

"Hari ini kalian kenapa, sih?" Tanya Sakura pada para Code: Number yang duduk terdiam di ruang osis. Tidak biasanya para Code: Number tidak berbuat keributan dengan The Angels atau para Code: Name.

"Apa karena keabsenan Heike yang berkencan dengan Yukihina membuat kalian drop?" Tanya Kouji yang terlihat sedikit kesal dengan terdiamnya para Code: Number.

"Hari ini hari libur, biarkan saja mereka berkencan." Ucap Nenene sambil menempel-nempelkan magnet ke tubuh adiknya.

"Atau karena ini hari libur. Kalian juga ingin bersenang-senang dan tidak datang ke rapat osis bulanan?" Ucap Ai yang duduk di kursi ketua osis sambil memakan makanannya dan dikipasi oleh Cool Cat.

"Kau sudah seperti raja saja Lunch! Kami bukan terdiam karena itu!" Ucap Toki yang sedikit jengah jadi mainan kakaknya.

"Besok, Second ulang tahun. Kita semua bingung akan memberi kejutan apa padanya saja, Ai-nii." Jelas Yuuki sambil mengaduk-aduk kardus berisi boneka nyanmaru koleksinya.

"Tidak biasanya para Code: Number kehilangan ide kejutan yang usil." Ejek Raggae sambil bersenandung.

"Kami juga manusia yang bisa kehabisan ide!" Geram Rui sambil melempar bantal sofa pada Raggae yang masih bersenandung.

"Tidak usah dirayakan saja kalau begitu." Ucap Yankee ketus.

"Kalau begitu jadinya berarti kami tidak setia kawan." Ujar Hitomi sambil tersenyum dan mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya, khas Hitomi.

"... Jadi, kalian ingin bikin acara besok?" Franken angkat bicara.

"Ya, tapi kami bingung." Ucap Rei yang sedari tadi diam menatap langit. Ai berhenti memakan makanannya dan langsung turun dari kursinya, Ia seperti teringat sesuatu. Ai segera mengambil handphonenya dan terlihat mengetik sesuatu.

"Ada apa Head?" Tanya Cool Cat sambil berusaha melihat hal yang diketik oleh Ai.

"Tidak. Bagaimana kalau kita bikin konser?" Tanya Ai yang langsung membuat semua orang yang ada di ruang osis itu membatu.

"Ehm, Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus tapi, apa uang kita mencukupi untuk menyewa (?) Artis kemari?" Tanya Hitomi yang melihat keseriusan di mata Ai.

"Kakak angkat pasti mau membantuku." Ucap Ai sambil tersenyum. Yuuki yang sedang bermain dengan sumpit segera mematahkan sumpitnya.

"Ai-nii! Kau mau kakak angkatmu..."

"Kakak angkat sudah setuju, nih!" Ucap Ai sambil memperlihatkan pesan singkat bertuliskan Ok.

"Ai-nii! Kakak angkatku pasti marah padamu!"

"Kenapa marah, Yuu? Kakak angkatmu mengizinkan, kok."

"Ng... haloo... Saudara tak sedarah... Bertengkarnya bisa berhenti?" Ucap Aoba sambil menghentikan perdebatan Ai dan Yuuki.

"Jadi maksud kalian soal 'kakak angkat kalian' itu apa? Dan hubungannya dengan konser?" Tanya Saechika sambil memberi makan burung peliharaannya.

"Kakak angkat kami memiliki sebuah band." Jawab Ai.

"Yang dulu sangat terkenal." Tambah Yuuki.

"Kalian mungkin tidak tau band bernama The Shiseiten kan?"

"Ah! The Shiseiten. Aku, Heike, Yuki dan Kouji cukup menyukainya, ya'kan Kouji?" ucap Hitomi sambil menyikut Kouji pelan.

"Ya... tu, tunggu jangan-jangan..."

"Kau benar Kouji! Kakak angkat kami adalah salah satu anggotanya." Potong Ai sambil duduk di kursinya dan memakan makanannya kembali.

"Lunch-dono yakin kita tidak akan merepotkan kakak anda?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kami tidak ingin kau dan Yuuki disalahkan karena kami." Tambah Rei.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula sudah lama kami tidak tampil di sekolah." Ucap seseorang di ambang pintu ruang osis.

"Kau ngapain baka Shinrei?" Tanya seorang lagi yang sedang berjongkok dan menusuk-nusuk kaki orang yang ada di pintu itu.

"Aku gak baka! Baka!"

"Shinrei-Nii!" Ucap Yuuki terkejut.

"Hai Yuuki-chan!" Sapa Shinrei sambil berjalan menghampiri Yuuki dan memeluknya.

"Adik angkat lebih berharga dari adik kandung sendiri, ya." Gumam orang yang saat ini sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apa maksudmu, Keikoku?" Tanya Shinrei pada orang itu yang sekarang menatapnya tajam.

"Memang aku bilang apa?" Tanyanya yang membuat Shinrei dan semua orang yang ada di ruangan osis langsung terjungkal.

"Nii-sama!" Ucap Ai sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Sampai kapanpun kau tetap begitu, ya. Hotaru." Ucap tiga orang yang ada di belakang Keikoku.

"Akari, Akira, Bontenmaru. Kalian datang juga?" Ucap Shinrei.

"He? Meski sudah berganti nama, ini sekolah kita dulu 'kan? Berarti kita ini alumni sekolah ini! Memangnya kita tidak boleh kemari?" Tanya Akira ketus.

"Lalu bagaimana kita tampil kalau si buta, si banci dan si anjing tidak datang baka Shinrei?"

"SIAPA YANG BUTA!?" Teriak Akira.

"SIAPA YANG BANCI!?" Teriak Akari.

"SIAPA YANG ANJING!?" Teriak Bonten.

"Kalian kan?" Jawab Keikoku yang langsung dihujani pukulan oleh mereka bertiga. Shinrei hanya menghela nafas melihat mereka berempat.

"Kenapa waktu itu aku mau menggantikan Kyo untuk mereka, ya?" Gumam Shinrei. Yuuki yang mendengarnya menatap sang kakak.

"Sudah kalian jangan bertengkar! Dan jangan memukul kakakku seperti itu lagi!" Ucap Ai sambil melindungi Keikoku. Keikoku menatap Ai dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ai? Kamu berdarah. Kau luka?"

"Aku gak luka! Lagipula yang berdarah itu nii-sama! Lihat itu darah Nii-sama sendiri!"

"Ah, biarkan saja, nanti juga sembuh. Jadi, kita akan tampil di mana Ai? Halaman sekolah?"

"Keikoku! Obati luka-lukamu! Atau kakak tidak mengizinkanmu manggung!"

"Kenapa Baka Shinrei ikutan? Ya, sudahlah..."

"The Shiseiten yang asli ternyata sangat lucu ya!" Komentar Hitomi.

"Serasa melihat teman-teman sekelas Aoba, Sakura, dan Rei." Tambah Kouji.

"Mereka benar-benar The Shiseiten?" Tanya hampir sebagian anggota osis di sana.

"Ya, ketua mereka yang asli sudah keluar karena menikah muda dengan teman sekelasnya dulu. Ketua mereka sekarang adalah Keikoku aka Hotaru." Jelas Kouji.

"Kata ketua mereka yang terdahulu, Keikoku memiliki bakat musik yang terpendam, bahkan kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, ketika Keikoku yang sedang 'normal' dengan Keikoku yang sedang bermain musik sangatlah bertolak belakang." Jelas Hitomi.

"Mata Keikoku berubah saat Ia memegang alat musik." Tambah Shinrei yang sudah bergabung dengan kumpulan anak osis. "Aku pikir semua anggota Shiseiten mengetahui hal itu, tapi ternyata, hanya Kyo yang mengetahui hal itu."

"Oh, ya! Dulu kau manager mereka, ya." Ucap Kouji

"Kau benar... Hitomi 'kan?"

"Bukan nii-chan. Dia Kouji." Jawab Yuuki.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi aku sempat dengar anak yang berulang tahun itu suka dengan The Shiseiten ya?"

"Ya. Terutama sang ketua sekarang. Ah, selain itu dia suka novel-novel erotis." Jawab Hitomi.

"Kalau begitu, hadiah ulang tahun kami yang sesungguhnya akan terpusat pada sang ketua. Itu tipikal anak SMA zaman sekarang. Yuu tidak seperti itu kan?"

"Aku kan suka nyanmaru."

"Shinrei-Nii. Nii-sama sudah diobati thu." Lapor Ai pada Shinrei, Shinrei mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita akan bantu membangun panggungnya. Keikoku istirahat!" Perintah Shinrei.

"Aku bisa membantu."

"Keikoku. Kau tidak boleh terlalu capek!"

"..."

"Ini demi Ai dan Yuuki."

"Kau berbohong."

"Baik-baik. Ini demi dirimu, kau ingat kata Yuan-sensei?"

"... Baiklah. Tapi, aku ikut melihat."

"Ok."

~…~beberapa saat setelahnya~…~

"Selesai!" Ucap Shiseiten sambil berhigh five.

"Maaf merepotkan kalian. Bahkan, sampai malam begini." Ucap Rui sambil membagikan makan malam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula jika sudah lulus nanti, kalian akan jarang bertemu 'kan? Mungkin ini adalah waktu terakhir kalian bersenang-senang dengan teman kalian." Jelas Shinrei.

"Benarkah?"

"Mereka berbeda dengan Kita, Keikoku."

"N..." Keikoku mengangguk.

"Oke! Waktunya pulang!" Ucap Toki.

"Kouji sudah memberi tau Yukihina?" Tanya Hitomi.

"Sudah, tapi Ia masih tak yakin bisa membantu. Pamannya kan tidak menyetujui Yukihina berpacaran dengan Heike." Jawab Kouji.

"Paman Yukihina? Dia masih punya keluarga?" Tanya Yankee yang baru mengetahui hal itu.

"Ya, kalau tak salah namanya Hishigi." Jawab Kouji.

"..." Akari yang tadi ceria langsung terdiam mendengar nama itu.

"Akari." Panggil Bonten yang tidak direspon Akari.

"Banci. Kau akan kupenggal jika tidak datang besok hanya karena Sensei mata satu itu." Ancam Keikoku. Akari menatap tajam Keikoku.

"Aku pasti datang! Jadi, jangan memanggilku banci lagi!" Balas Akari. Keikoku hanya menatap ke arah lain, mengacuhkan Akari. Akari yang kesal hampir meledak jika Akira dan Bontenmaru tidak menghalanginya.

"Sudahlah Akari." Ucap Bontenmaru.

"Bonten benar Akari. Lagipula, itu caranya." Ucap Shinrei sambil menatap Keikoku yang bicara dengan Ai.

"Maksud nii-chan... Itu cara Keikoku-nii menyemangati Akari-nee?" Tanya Yuuki. Shinrei mengangguk.

"Dulu aku juga sering salah paham, tapi akhirnya aku mengerti, kata-kata yang tajam menusuk dan asal-asalan itu sebenarnya adalah kebalikan dari hatinya yang ingin agar aku dan teman-temannya lebih bersemangat." Jelas Shinrei.

"Agak mirip dengan sifat Heike ya?" Ucap Saechika.

"Benar! Heike memang sengaja mengatakan sebaliknya supaya kita semangat." Tambah Shigure.

"Sepertinya berbeda. Keikoku, memang sulit mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Mungkin karena... Ayah kami. Sudahlah! Kenapa malah membahas adikku!"

"Kita sudah bisa pulang dengan tenang." Ucap Rei dengan kata-kata sedikit ambigu.

"A, aku mengerti maksudmu Ogami." Ucap Sakura memecahkan suasana hening yang tercipta akibat kata-kata Rei.

~…~Rumah Yukihina~…~

"Tadaima!" Ucap Yukihina saat memasuki rumahnya, Yukihina melepas sepatunya dan langsung meletakan di rak sepatu.

"Okaeri. Bagaimana rapatnya?" Tanya seseorang berambut hitam dan-sebagian-putih yang menutupi mata kirinya. Yukihina menatap orang itu.

"Berjalan baik, paman."

"Apa isi rapatnya?"

"... semua kegiatan bulan ini."

"Benarkah itu? Bukankah kau berkencan sepanjang hari dengan Masaomi?"

"..."

"Jawab."

"Maaf..."

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Karena aku..."

"Hishigi. Aku harus pulang. Sepertinya Masa-kun sudah sampai di rumah." Ucap seseorang yang menginterupsi perkataan Yukihina. Seseorang dengan rambut putih panjang dan sedikit acak-acakan. Yukihina terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"Fubuki." Ucap Hishigi menyebut nama orang itu.

"Masa-kun... ma, maksud anda..."

"Masaomi. Kalau aku tidak pulang sekarang, Masa-kun akan memenuhi dapur dengan coklat patung erotis untuk kekasihnya. Jaa~ne." Ucap Fubuki sambil mengenakan sendal khasnya.

"Ah, hati-hati di jalan Fubuki." Ujar Hishigi sambil mengenakan jaket bulu pada Fubuki. Fubuki mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar. Hishigi menutup pintu rumahnya dan terdiam menatap pintu tersebut.

"Paman..."

"Maaf Yuki. Aku sudah memisahkanmu dengan Masaomi."

"Tidak apa paman. Itu tanda kalau paman menyayangiku."

"Aku tak ingin kau jadi sepertiku. Bagaimana kencanmu?"

"... Biasa saja. Paman ayo ke dalam." Ajak Yukihina. Hishigi tetap terdiam menatap pintu itu, Yukihina menghampiri Hishigi dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Paman, kau bisa kedinginan. Salju masih turun di luar."

"Yukihina, bisa tinggalkan paman sendiri?"

"Tidak, kecuali paman berada di kamar dengan pemanas."

"Yuki. Besok Masaomi ulang tahun, kau mau memberi apa padanya? Kali ini aku berikan kebebasan."

"Kami ingin membuat kejutan. Konser dari band kesukaan kami. The Shiseiten."

"Keikoku dan kawan-kawan?"

"*mengangguk* Paman boleh ikut, bersama Paman Fubuki."

"Seperti reuni."

"Apa maksud paman?"

"Ah, lupakan Yukihina. Sekarang kita makan malam, dan nanti bisa tinggalkan paman sendiri?"

"Baiklah."

~…~Rumah Heike~…~

"Tadaima Tokito, Masa-kun." Ucap Fubuki yang memasuki ruang keluarga rumahnya itu. Fubuki yang melihat Heike yang tersenyum kecil dengan pakaian setengah terbuka, Fubuki memandang keponakannya dengan tatapan agak syok.

"Okaeri paman." Ucap Heike sambil memandang pamannya.

"Okaeri ayah! Bagaimana kencan dengan paman Hishigi? Ehm... sejak ibu meninggal ayah menjadi Maho, ya!" Ucap seorang wanita berambut hijau agak panjang yang menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

"Ayah tidak kencan! Hanya reuni dengan sahabat lama, Tokito."

"Masa sih..."

"Tokito, kau ini sudah besar! Jangan seperti itu!"

"Iya iya..."

"Tokito-san. Apa kau sedang mengejekku juga?"

"Ma-kun menyadarinya juga..."

"Kau anak nakal!" Ucap Heike sambil membawa tali Tokito hanya tertawa sambil melempar kartu-kartu remi kesayangannya dan memutuskan tali-tali Heike.

"Masa-kun! Tokito! Sudah hentikan! Rapikan kekacauan ini! SEKARANG!" Perintah Fubuki dengan menghunuskan pedangnya pada Heike dan Tokito.

"Baik ayah/paman!" Ucap mereka berdua serempak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kencanmu dengan... Yu...na?"

"Yukihina? Menyenangkan, kalau saja pamannya tidak menelpon setiap lima menit sebelum tengah hari."

"Ah, Hishi emang begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka sudah memberi laporan rapat? Kau kan sekertaris mereka."

"Baru saya terima."

"Sekertaris osis aja bangga..." ejek Tokito sambil memanyunkan mulutnya.

"Tokito-san. Anda..."

"Sudahlah Masa-kun! Tokito, mulai besok kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Akira."

"Eeh! Ayah jahat!"

"Kalau begitu kerjakan tugasmu dan jangan saling mengejek! Dan, kau sudah selesaikan skripsimu?" Tanya Fubuki yang langsung dibalas dengan cengiran polos dan gelengan kepala, Fubuki menghela nafas berat. "Masa-kun. Bantu Tokito mengerjakan skripsinya. Hari valentine nanti harus sudah selesai! Aku gak mau tau!"

"Baik..."

"Huu... Memang Ma-kun bisa?"

"Saya bisa mencari data yang anda butuhkan, bahkan saya bisa meng-hack data milik orang penting."

"Masa-kun, itu tidak boleh! Aku hanya mengizinkan kau membawa semua buku erotis-senimu! Tapi, menjadi Hacker, jangan harap!" Ancam Fubuki.

"Maaf, paman."

"Nah, sana kerjakan skripsi Tokito! Tokito juga, jangan cuma melihat! Waktu tidur tetap jam 10 malam!"

"Baik ayah/paman."

"Dan Masa-kun. Macam-macam dengan Tokito, kau akan..."

"Iya paman. Aku takkan mencelakakan Tokito-san. Lagipula, aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita cerewet berdada rata seperti dia."

"MASAOMI-KUN!"

~…~Keesokan paginya, lapangan sepakbola~…~

"Cek. Cek. Mic oke!" Ucap Shigure pada Ai.

"Ai-nii, alat musik ok!" Ucap Yuuki pada Ai.

"Bass sudah dicek? Kakak bisa marah kalau suaranya jelek!" Ucap Ai sambil menunjuk Bass.

"Sudah. Bahkan bassnya sudah diamankan Nii-sama." Balas Yuuki.

"Head, lightning oke!" Ucap Cool Cat sambil memainkan lightning.

"Kalau sudah jangan dimainkan!"

"Lunch-Dono. Keamanan sudah siap!"

"Sakura. Kenapa kita memakai keamanan?"

"Dasar bodoh! The Shiseiten 'kan sebuah band terkenal di zaman dulu! Kalau tidak diamankan, anarkisme fans lebih berbahaya dari beberapa pembunuh bayaran!" Jelas Rei. Lunch hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Lagipula, ayah Nenene akan datang, Head. Ayah mereka perdana mentri jadi, butuh pengamanan." Tambah Cool Yankee.

"Bukan cuma perdana mentri yang akan datang."

"Ouji."

"Pendiri sekolah ini akan datang."

"Benar! Para pendiri yang kami hormati..."

"President Shibuya!" Ucap mereka semua bersamaan.

"Pendiri?"

"Yup, Pendiri Samurai Gakuen, atau yang sekarang kita kenal dengan Kibou High School ini." Jelas Shibuya.

"Kami tidak usah dilindungi. Kami ini samurai, Kami bisa menjaga diri." Ucap seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang 'kurang bahan' dan topi ukuran besar. Semua orang yang ada di sana, kecuali Shibuya, terdiam dan memperhatikan wanita itu dengan seksama.

"Kami tau... Tapi masa' tamu kehormatan tidak dilindungi?" Ujar Shibuya pada wanita itu.

"Yah, terserah kalian sih..."

"Shihoudou-sensei! Anda sudah datang rupanya." Sapa Shinrei yang berjalan mendekati kumpulan tersebut.

"Aku sudah bukan gurumu lagi, Shinrei-kun. Jadi, panggil Shihoudou-san saja..." jawab wanita itu.

"Jadi ini Shihoudou-sensei? Aku pikir lebih tua lagi, nii-chan..." ucap Yuuki tidak percaya.

"Jangan liat wajahnya! Umurnya sudah 70 tahun!" Ujar seseorang yang berada di belakang Shinrei dan memeluknya.

"NANIIII!?"

"Keikoku! Jangan bocorkan!" ujar Shihoudou.

"? Bocor? Salahkan air Shinrei."

"BUKAN BOCOR ITU KEIKOKU!"

"Sudah-sudah. Shinrei, kau mantan komite sekolah kan? Bersikaplah selayaknya komite sekolah. Keikoku, jangan buat kakakmu itu marah." Pinta seseorang berambut kuning muda panjang yang berjalan dan berhenti di sebelah Keikoku dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Dia bukan kakakku!"

"Dia kakakmu... Kau mau ayahmu mengejarmu lagi?"

"..."

"Ah, aku mengucapkan kata tabu! Maaf Keikoku!" Ucap orang itu sambil membujuk Keikoku yang terdiam.

"Muramasa-sama, sih! Kayaknya kita harus memanggil Yuan." ucap Shihoudou.

"Nii-sama... Biarkan saja orang berpendapat, Nii-sama adalah Nii-sama kan?" Bujuk Lunch.

"..." Keikoku memeluk Lunch erat, Lunch menyadari pelukan itu berisi emosi kemarahan yang Keikoku tahan.

"Keikoku! Shinrei! Ayo pakai kostumnya." Ajak Saisei dan Saishi.

"Ayo, Keikoku! Aku takkan membiarkan ayah menyakitimu lagi!" Ucap Shinrei sambil menarik Keikoku. Akari yang juga berada di samping Saisei dan Saishi langsung memukul bahu Keikoku pelan.

"Kau akan kupenggal jika kau tak mau tampil hanya karena ayahmu itu!" Ancam Akari mengikuti kata-kata yang Keikoku ucapkan kemarin. Keikoku terdiam sejenak, kemudian Ia menampilkan senyum puas yang terkesan manis.

"Itu kata-kataku kan."

"Kau mengatakan hal itu padahal kau sendiri begitu." Komentar Akari.

"Ayah akan menonton tidak, ya?"

'Dikacangin?' Batin Akari.

"Sepertinya akan menonton." Jawab Shinrei asal.

"Kalau begitu... Aku harus... Tampil sebaik mungkin!"

"Itu baru adikku..."

"Aku bukan adikmu... Kau yang kakakku."

"... Yah, terserahmu lah!"

~…~Rumah Yukihina~…~

Yukihina menatap pamannya yang sedang mengenakan eyepatch untuk menutupi luka di mata kirinya. Yukihina merasa aneh dengan pakaian yang dikenakan pamannya itu, wajar saja, pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Hishigi berwarna hitam.

"Paman seperti ingin melayat saja." Komentar Yukihina.

"Kalau Yuki yang pakai, Yuki sudah tidak bisa dibedakan lagi. Ehm... Paman tidak melayat kok... Ini seragam guru milik paman dulu." Balas Hishigi.

"Apa maksud perkataan paman yang pertama?"

"Humh... Hanya membayangkan... Nah, ayo berangkat."

"Iya, paman." Yukihina segera memakai jaketnya dan berjalan menuju luar rumah, Ia menunggu pamannya yang sedamg mengunci pintu rumah.

Hishigi menggandeng Yukihina, seakan-akan Yukihina masih kecil dan perlu dilindungi. Yukihina membalas gandengan tangan sang paman, bagaimanapun juga, Yuki sangat menyayangi pamannya dan tak ingin kehilangannya, Hishigi hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ohayou, Yukihina-san. Bagaimana malammu?" Sapa pemuda berambut putih pendek yang berada di samping pria berambut putih panjang dan seorang perempuan berambut hijau.

"Seperti biasa, Masaomi." Jawab Yukihina.

"Ohayou Hishi. Kau juga memakai baju itu lagi, ya?" Sapa pria berambut panjang tersebut dan langsung disambut dengan dehaman si perempuan.

"Ini seragam guru milikku. Wajar saja, kita akan reuni. Kau sendiri memakai seragam biru itu 'kan Fubuki." Jawab Hishigi.

"Begitulah."

"Yuan-sensei pasti pakai baju biasa lagi." Komentar si perempuan.

"Dia sudah bukan gurumu lagi 'kan, Tokito-san?!"

"Ma-kun! Bagaimanapun juga Dia mantan guruku! Wajar donk aku memanggilnya seperti itu!"

"Tokito, Masa-kun. Sudah jangan bertengkar terus!"

"Keluarga yang berisik." Komentar Yukihina.

"Kehadiran Masaomi membuat keluargamu jadi berisik, ya?! Jangan-jangan ketegasanmu juga ber..." Tambah Hishigi yang terhenti akibat ucapan-teriakan Fubuki.

"MASAOMI! TOKITO! DIAM!" Heike dan Tokito langsung terdiam dan menunduk sambil meminta maaf.

"Ah, tidak berkurang rupanya..."

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan anak-anak kelas bermasalah itu?"

"Kyo dan kawan-kawan? Yang sudah pasti datang, the Shiseiten."

"Kelas kesayanganku?"

"Pastinya 'Dia' anak angkatmu itu..."

"Shinrei hanya muridku! Dari Goyousei hanya Shinrei?"

"Taihaku dan Saisei mungkin telat. Saishi tidak bisa, katanya ada operasi, tapi kalau sempat Ia pasti datang. Chinmei tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Paman hebat. Meski sudah lama berlalu, paman masih bisa mengingat semua muridnya." ujar Yukihina.

"Muridnya memang sedikit kok!" Ucap Tokito. "Dulu cuma ada Shinrei, Saisei, Saishi, Taihaku, Chinmei, Keikoku aka Hotaru, Akira, Akari, Bontenmaru, Benitora, Kyo, Kyoshiro, Yuya, Mahiro, Migeira, Sasuke dan Aku!"

"Sedikit sekali."

"Tentu saja Masa-kun! Kan baru aja berdiri! Sekarang mah udah banyak!"

"Sudah-sudah, kita sudah sampai!"

~…~Halaman sekolah~…~

"Head! Heike dan Yukihina sudah sampai!" Lapor Raggae pada Lunch yang sedang menyantap sarapan ketiganya.

"Souka? Kalau begitu lanjutkan saja. Aku belum selesai makan." Jawab Lunch dan kembali ke dunia makanan. Raggae hanya mendengus dan tersenyum kecil, Ia mengucapkan salam dan pergi menghampiri anggota osis lainnya. Raggae segera mengkoordinasi teman-temannya untuk bersikap biasa pada Heike. Lunch makan sambil menatap kerja teman-temannya, meski Raggae bukan wakil ketua osis, namun Raggae memiliki jiwa pemimpin yang sama dengan wakil ketua osis.

"Ai-chan... Kau liat Chickie tidak? Dia belum sarapan dan minum obat! Anak itu! Pinter banget boongnya!" Ucap seorang pria tinggi yang mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna orange dan celana pendek berwarna cream, serta menggunakan blindfold.

"Dia di gedung olahraga, sedang bersiap. Paman Yuan mau?" Jawab Lunch pada orang itu.

"Seharusnya kau tawarkan pada Chickie! Antarkan aku ke aula Ai-chan!" Pinta Yuan yang langsung menggendong Lunch di pundaknya.

"Paman Yuan. Aku belum selesai makan. Belok ke kiri." Lunch menunjuk ke arah gedung olahraga, Yuanpun berjalan-setengah berlari menuju ke dalam gedung olahraga. Yuan memasuki gedung olahraga dan segera menghampiri pemuda pirang yang sedang memegang dan menyetel bass.

"CHICKIE!" Teriak Yuan tepat di samping pemuda pirang itu.

"Yun-Yun berisik! Namaku bukan Chickie! Namaku Hotaru." Jawab pemuda pirang itu.

"Kenapa kau bohong? Obatmu masih utuh! Makan pagimu juga masih utuh! Kamu mau pingsan lagi, di panggung?"

"Aku sudah sembuh."

"Tetap saja kau harus makan, Keikoku!"

"Aku sedang tidak lapar."

"Keikoku..."

"KEIKOKU! KAU BELUM MAKAN? SAAT INI KAU HARUS MAKAN ATAU KAU TIDAK BOLEH MANGGUNG!"

"Shinrei berisik. Iya Aku makan."

Sementara itu di luar gedung, Heike hanya menatap sekolahnya yang sudah disulap untuk menyambut reuni siswa generasi pertama dari Kibou high school. Yukihina yang sudah mendengar konsepnyapun sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan besar pada sekolah mereka. Hishigi, Fubuki dan Tokito hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kenapa gedung sekolah jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Heike dan Yukihina.

"Kenapa Samurai Gakuen jadi begini?" Tanya Hishigi, Fubuki dan Tokito.

"Ah, Hishigi dan Fubuki sudah datang rupanya." Sapa Muramasa yang didampingi oleh Shihoudou.

"Ma-kun jangan mikir yang 'iya-iya' ya!" Ancam (?) Tokito. Heike hanya tersenyum kecil sambil bergumam dan memegang seutas tali, Tokito kembali tertawa dan melempar kartu kesayangannya. Yukihina hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Ini keponakanku, Yukihina. Yuki, ini Muramasa, pendiri sekaligus kepala sekolah Samurai Gakuen. Dan ini Shihoudou, wakil kepala sekolah sekaligus pendiri juga." Ucap Hishigi memperkenalkan Muramasa dan Shihoudou, Muramasa tersenyum.

"He? Keponakanmu cakep juga, ya!" Puji Shihoudou.

"Dimarahi Kyoichiro baru tau rasa." gumam Fubuki.

"Tapi sayang, Kyoichiro sudah dihatiku!" Lanjut Shihoudou. Fubuki dan Hishigi mengangguk lega.

"Perkenalkan, ini Keponakanku. Heike Masaomi." Ucap Fubuki sambil menunjuk Heike yang masih berusaha mengikat Tokito. "EHEM!"

"... maaf ayah/paman" ucap Tokito dan Heike bersamaan sambil menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Fubuki, kau masih seperti itu, ya?!" Komentar Muramasa. Fubuki baru saja akan berbicara ketika sesosok pemuda berambut pirang melintas di hadapannya diikuti dengan lemparan sendal.

"KEIKOKU! SELESAIKAN MAKANMU DULU!" Teriak Shinrei sambil mengejar Keikoku yang berlari membawa gitar bassnya.

"Shinrei."

"Ha, hai' Fubuki-sensei!" Shinrei langsung berdiri di hadapan Fubuki dan memberi hormat padanya. Keikoku berhenti dari kejauhan dan duduk di bangku taman sambil kembali menyetel bassnya, sesekali Ia melirik Shinrei yang dimarahi oleh Fubuki.

"STUPID CHICKIE! KEMBALI KEMARI DAN HABISKAN MAKANANMU!" Teriak Yuan sambil melompati Fubuki dan lainnya. Keikoku yang akan berlari kabur menabrak pohon yang ada di samping bangku taman. Lunch yang membawa makanan untuk kakaknya itu sedikit terkejut dengan Keikoku yang menabrak pohon itu.

"Sa, sakit." Erang Keikoku sambil menutup bagian hidung dan mulutnya. Lunch segera meminta orang yang ada di dekatnya untuk mengambil p3k. Yuan, Shinrei dan Lunch segera menghampiri dan mengobati lukanya, serta melanjutkan makannya.

"Keikoku tidak pernah berubah." Komentar Fubuki sambil menatap Keikoku sinis.

"Berubah, kok!" Ucap Yuuki yang membawa kotak p3k yang sudah dipakai Lunch untuk mengobati Keikoku. "Buktinya, Nii-sama sekarang sudah bisa tidak memandang benci pada orang di sekitarnya."

"Tapi, sifat pura-pura idiot dan pura-pura cerobohnya itu yang tidak berubah." Ujar Fubuki

"Semua serba pura-pura!" Tegas Hishigi.

"Itu karena Nii-sama sulit untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

"Emang dia Amanojaku apa?"

"My, my... Hotaru-san ternyata keturunan Amanojaku." Komentar Heike.

"Bukan begitu juga Heike, Hotaru hanya tidak mampu mengungkapkan perasaan. Sama seperti Kyo." Bantah Muramasa.

"Heike-senpai dono!" Panggil Sakura sambil berlari bersama Koinu.

"Sakurakouji-san. Ada apa?" Tanya Heike sesaat setelah Sakura sampai di hadapannya, Sakura menarik tangan Heike dan menyeretnya ke ruang osis. Sepeninggal Heike dan Sakura, Rui menemui Yukihina.

"Yuki, kita lakukan gladi bersih dulu."

"Baiklah."

~…~Beberapa saat kemudian~…~

"ARE YOU READY?" Teriak Akari pada kerumunan siswa yang berkumpul, baik siswa generasi pertama maupun generasi saat ini.

"YES!" Teriak mereka semua dengan gembira.

Akira, Bontenmaru, Shinrei dan Hotaru segera memulai aksi mereka. Akira memainkan kerboard dengan jarinya yang lincah, Shinrei yang cool dengan gitar listriknya, Bontenmaru memainkan drum dengan semangat dan Hotaru yang memainkan bassnya sedikit mendominasi suara alat musik lainnya. Akaripun mulai menyanyikan lagu pertama mereka, Ao no Requiem.

"Suara Akari-senpai yang sedikit rendah, sangat cocok dengan lagu ini." Komentar Heike pada Yuuki yang ada di sampingnya.

"Senpai?"

"Mereka alumni sekolah kita juga jadi, tidak masalah." Ucap Toki di samping mereka.

"Heike, apa anggota lainnya bisa menyanyikan lagu?" Tanya Rui yang agak terpesona dengan keindahan suara Akari.

"Tentu saja. Dari mereka semua aku sangat suka suara sang Bassist." Jawab Heike.

"Suara Hota-nii? Aku dan Ai saja belum pernah mendengarnya." Ucap Yuuki.

"Souka? Semoga saja nanti Hotaru-senpai akan menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku." Ujar Heike.

"Lagu kesukaanmu? Kau punya kesukaan lain selain ero, ya?" Ejek Toki.

"Toki-kun, Kau anak nakal!"

"Apa lagu kesukaanmu Heike?" Tanya Rei.

"Kau mau tau Ogami-kun? Lagu kesukaanku adalah lagu Restrain=Freedom. Memang itu bukan lagu khas The Shiseiten, tapi Hotaru-senpai pernah menyanyikannya." Ujar Heike.

"Kau terlihat gembira sekali Heike!" Ucap Hitomi dan merangkul Heike serta Rei dari belakang.

"Ace..."

"Yukihina tidak akan marah, kok!" Ucap Hitomi sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya. Heike hanya bisa tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan aksi panggung The Shiseiten.

"APA KALIAN SUDAH PUAS?" Tanya Akari.

"BELUUUM!"

"APA KALIAN INGIN MENDENGAR LAGU ROCK?" Tanya Bontenmaru yang langsung di sambut teriakan semua murid.

"KYAA! BONTENMARU-SAN! MAU!"

Cool Cat, Cool Yankee, Franken dan Raggae mendekati para Code: Number sambil membawa Lunch di atas tandu. Toki dan Rei memandang 'weird' pada Lunch yang sedang memakan makan siang pertamanya. Yuuki dan Rui hanya melirik sebentar sebelum akhirnya ikut menyanyi lagu beraliran Rock yang dinyanyikan Bonten. Hitomi dan Heike memandang ketua osis mereka yang baru saja turun dari tandu setelah The Angels sampai di dekat Code: Number.

"Setelah ini Akira-san akan menyanyikan lagu ballad." Ujar Cool Cat sambil berbinar-binar.

"Hati-hati Tokito-san marah, Cool Cat-san." Ujar Heike memperingatkan Cool Cat. Cool Cat hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"01. Apa tidak ada yang bisa Raggae?" Tanya Raggae sambil bersenandung pada Hitomi, Hitomi hanya menggeleng tak tau.

"Kau mau jadi anggotanya, Raggae?" Tanya Franken. Raggae hanya mengangguk antusias.

"Shinrei-nii katanya mau menyanyikan lagu 'Zessou'." Ujar Lunch.

"Berarti Hotaru nii-sama akan menyanyikan lagu yang masih dalam naskah itu donk?" Balas Yuuki dan kembali menyanyikan lagu.

"Mungkin saja..." ucap Lunch sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah panggung. The Shiseiten yang melihat tanda itu bergumam senang dalam hati, mereka menyanyikan lagu mereka satu-persatu hingga akhirnya tibalah Hotaru yang menyanyikan lagu.

"Sebelum menyanyikan lagu... Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun bagi seorang siswa yang sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya." Ucap Hotaru yang langsung memberi kode untuk memulai lagu. Heike sedikit terkejut dengan lagu yang dibawakan oleh Hotaru, lagu kesukaannya, Restrain=Freedom. Hotaru turun dari atas panggung sambil tetap menyanyikan lagu dan memainkan bassnya, Ia menghampiri Heike dan menyuruhnya menyanyikan bersama. Selesai lagu itu dinyanyikan, Yukihina membawa kue ulang tahun Heike sambil menyanyikan lagu 'Happy Birthday' dengan diiringi musik dari The Shiseiten, ke hadapan Heike.

"Ha, hari ini ulang tahunku, ya? Aku tidak menyadarinya." Ujar Heike setelah Yukihina dan The Shiseiten selesai menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Kau saja yang pelupa. Minta harapan dan segera tiup lilinnya." Ucap Yukihina. Heike hanya memejamkan matanya kemudian meniup lilinnya.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HEIKE!" Ucap Code: Number sambil menebarkan koran sobek dan The Angels menaburkan kertas warna-warni ke atas kepala Heike, beruntung Yukihina segera menarik kue ulang tahun Heike, sehingga kertas-kertas itu tidak menempel di kue.

"Kalian semua..."

"Ai! Itu makanan! Masa kau mau melemparnya juga?" Teriak Shinrei dari atas panggung setelah melihat Lunch yang bersiap melempar tempura pada Heike.

"Terima kasih... Kalian semua... Terima kasih!" Ucap Heike sambil tersenyum dan tertawa senang.

~…~selesai acara~…~

-HotaShin side-

"Yuu dan Ai sudah pulang, ya?" Tanya Hotaru yang berjongkok dan mengamati kupu-kupu yang berusaha keluar dari cangkang kepompongnya.

"Begitulah, mereka pasti capek setelah berdorong-dorongan dengan murid-murid lain. HEI! BANTU AKU MEMBERSIHKAN LAPANGAN INI JUGA DONK!"

"Gak mau, malas."

"MALAS KATAMU?!"

"Keikoku. Bantu Shinrei." Ucap seorang pria. Keikoku melirik pria itu sebentar dan kembali mengamati kupu-kupu yang sedang mengeringkan sayapnya. Ekspresi wajah Keikoku datar, tapi tangannya terkepal kuat. Pria itu menghela nafas sejenak, Ia menepuk pundak Keikoku.

"Keikoku, ayah mohon."

"Namaku Hotaru."

"... Hotaru, bantu kakakmu."

"Tidak mau. Aku malas!" Pria itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia mengelus pelan kepala Hotaru lalu beranjak untuk membantu Shinrei.

"Sigh. Kalau saja ayah tidak percaya rumor itu. Mungkin saat ini Keikoku adalah anak yang sangat berbakti." Ujar pria itu.

"Orang seperti itu mustahil bisa berbakti." Komentar Shinrei.

"Shinrei, jangan menilai orang dari luarnya. Dulu, ayah selalu menilai orang dari luarnya dan saat ini, ayah hanya tak lebih dari guru privat saja."

"Kau kan temprament. Wajar saja." Ejek Hotaru yang ternyata mendengarkan sejak tadi.

"Ayah tau. Dan ternyata karena itu kesehatan ayah semakin menurun."

"Bukankah itu semakin bagus? Dengan begitu, kau takkan melihatku."

"KEIKOKU! JAGA OMONGANMU!"

"Sudahlah Shinrei. Kau tak mau seperti ayah kan? Keikoku, kau adalah objek ayah untuk bersabar. Jika kau tidak ada, mungkin ayah akan lebih tempramental."

"Oh, kau menginginkan aku yang mati, ya?"

"KEIKOKU!"

"Ayah tidak mengatakan seperti itu! Keikoku, kau ingin bukti seperti apa pada ayah, yang bisa ayah tunjukan padamu."

"... Incest."

"eh?"

"Apa kau berani memberikan Shinrei padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu, Keikoku?" Tanya Shinrei dengan nada agak memprotes. Ayah mereka hanya membulatkan matanya, mendengarkan permintaan anak selirnya itu, Ia menggigit bibirnya dan berpikir sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan mendorong Shinrei ke hadapan Hotaru.

"A, ayah! Ayah menganggap Keikoku serius? Dia pasti hanya bercanda!"

"... Aku sudah berjanji."

"Ayah!"

"Bercanda? Shinrei memang baka."

"Aku gak baka!"

"Kau baka."

"..." ayah mereka hanya menatap kedua anaknya yang sedang berdebat, Ia menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, anak-anaknya memang terlalu bertolak belakang.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda, Shinrei?"

"Karena kau selalu begitu!"

"Huh." Hotaru menarik kerah baju Shinrei dan menariknya, Shinrei yang tertarik mendekat ke arah Hotaru. Hotaru yang memakai geta terlihat lebih tinggi dari Shinrei, Hotaru menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir ranum Shinrei. Shinrei dan ayah mereka terbelak karena aksi Hotaru, Shinrei berusaha melepaskan ciuman, namun Hotaru menekan kepala belakang Shinrei. Shinrei akhirnya pasrah dan membalas ciuman dari Hotaru dan itu membuat Hotaru semakin mendominasi ciuman mereka. Hotaru melepaskan ciumannya ketika pasokan oksigen mereka mulai menipis.

"Ke, Ke, KEIKOKU!" Teriak Shinrei sambil menutup mulutnya, wajahnya memerah semerah tomat yang baru saja matang dipohonnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Hotaru sambil menjilat bibirnya, yang langsung dibalas Shinrei dengan ciuman kembali. Ayah mereka menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua anaknya yang saling bertolak belakang itu bisa melakukan hal itu tanpa merasa malu pada orang tuanya.

"Ini pembalasan yang tadi!" Ucap Shinrei setelah melepas ciuman mereka.

"... manis, seperti orangnya." Gumam Hotaru, wajah Shinrei kembali merona, Ia memukul punggung Hotaru sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya ayah mereka sambil merangkul kedua anaknya itu.

"..."

"Mu, mungkin. Tanya aja pada Keikoku!"

"Ke... Hotaru? Bagaimana?"

"Terserah ayah saja." Jawab Hotaru sambil mengangkat bassnya yang tadi digeletakannya. Pria itu tersenyum dan memeluk Hotaru. "?"

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang!" Ajak Shinrei yang ikut memeluk Hotaru.

"Pulang? Apa itu?" Tanya Hotaru yang langsung diseret kakak dan ayahnya.

-FubuHishi side-

"Fubuki, merestui hubungan Masaomi dengan Yukihina?" Tanya Hishigi pada Fubuki yang sedang menikmati matahari sore di atap sekolah.

"Justru karena Yukihinalah, aku merestui mereka."

"Apa karena aku?"

"Tidak. Mantan-mantan Masaomi yang dulu hanya menginginkan uang, karena aku dan Tokito adalah Taishirou. Sementara, Yukihina tidak demikian."

"Karena mereka sama. Paman mereka sama-sama Taishirou. Benar kan?" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut pink. Fubuki dan Hishigi menoleh ke arah asalnya suara.

"Akari." Ucap mereka berdua pada pemuda itu.

"Saat ini namaku Ashura. Adik angkat Hishigi."

"Apa maksudmu Akari? Dulu, kau melarangku memanggilmu dengan Ashura."

"Hanya bernostalgia."

"Akari, kau jangan berbohong. Aku tau kau sedang berbohong."

"Fubuki-san selalu tau. Hishigi-nii, boleh aku kembali ke rumahmu?"

"Kenapa? Kau sendiri yang pergi dan saat ini kau ingin kembali. Kau ini sebenarnya mau apa?"

"... Aku... Aku minta maaf."

"Sampai kapanpun... Rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu. Kau boleh kembali pulang, Ashura."

"! ... Terima kasih Hishigi-nii. Sudah, ya. Aku ingin pulang dahulu."

"Sepertinya Yukihina sudah pulang, kau bisa langsung ke rumah. Ashura." Ucap Hishigi, Akari mengangguk dan meninggalkan Hishigi dan Fubuki kembali berdua.

"Kau mau merestui hubungan Masaomi dengan Yukihina, Hishigi?"

"Aku tak tau. Aku masih bingung. Aku ingin Fubu..."

"Kau selalu saja mengikuti keinginanku. Untuk kali ini, aku ingin kau yang memutuskan sendiri."

"Ya, aku ingin merestuinya. Meski mesum, Yukihina terlihat lebih bahagia bersama Masaomi."

"Sejak bersama Yukihina, Masaomi jarang membaca hal-hal itu lagi kok."

"Souka." Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Hishigi."

"Ada apa Fubuki?"

"Jika Tokito melihat ini, Dia pasti akan semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

"Melihat a... mnh..." perkataan Hishigi terputus ketika Fubuki mencium bibirnya. Hishigi sangat terkejut, bahkan Ia sampai tidak bisa membalas ciuman Fubuki. Fubuki melepas ciumannya.

"Fu, Fubuki... Ke, kenapa? Apa aku salah?"

"Itu bukan hukuman Hishigi. Tapi, sepertinya aku tertular Masaomi."

"Fu..."

"Kau tidak usah menjawabnya juga tak apa... anggap sa..." Hishigi memeluk Fubuki dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Fubuki.

"Aku... suka padamu, sejak aku masih menjadi wakil Taishirou."

"Hishigi... Ya, meski aku baru merasakannya... aku juga suka padamu." Ucap Fubuki sambil mengelus rambut Hishigi.

-HeiYuki side-

"Yukihina-san, aku tak menyangka kau mau membantu mereka."

"Jika aku tak membantu mereka, berarti aku bukan anggota osis."

"Ah, kau masih saja begitu. Kita kan sudah pacaran."

"Kita belum resmi."

"Ayolah, pamanmu sudah memberi restu kan? Berikan aku hadiah khusus darimu."

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Lagipula siapa bilang paman sudah merestuimu?"

"Yukihina-san."

"Tidak!"

"Cium pipi saja, deh! Nanti saat kau ulang tahun, aku juga akan mengecup pipimu."

"Tidak!"

"Yukihina-san."

"Jangan memaksaku, Masaomi. Kau mau membantu membereskan kertas-kertas ini atau tidak?"

"Fufu, tentu saja mau, Yukihina-san." Heike tersenyum kecil sambil membersihkan kertas-kertas yang tadi dilempar oleh Code: Number dan The Angels. Setelah selesai Heike dan Yukihina mengambil barang-barang yang mereka bawa ke sekolah dan berjalan pulang. Heike mengantar Yukihina sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Masaomi." Panggil Yukihina sesaat sebelum Heike berjalan keluar dari rumahnya

"Ada apa Yukihina-san?" Tanya Heike dan membalikkan badannya, Yukihina mendekati Heike dan mencium bibir Heike. Heike sedikit terkejut, namun, Ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan mulai membalas ciuman Yukihina. Setelah beberapa saat mereka melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Tanjoubi Omedetou, Masaomi." Ucap Yukihina sambil memalingkan mukanya, wajahnya datar namun, rona wajahnya tetap terlihat.

"Terima kasih hadiahnya, Yukihina-san." ucap Heike sambil menunduk hormat pada Yukihina dan berjalan pulang.

~…~OWARI!~…~

* * *

AN: yah, begitulah... #tampang tak berdosa# karena buntu ide dan banyak kerjaan sialan lainnya yang mengganggu pembuatan cerita akhirnya ceritanya jadi aneh... apalagi MO (?) di Lappie-chan ku menghilang... entah karena sengaja ato tidak sengaja...

disini Lunch dan Yuuki ceritanya saudara yang tak sedarah karena ketika diangkat menjadi adik oleh kakak masing-masing. Hotaru dan Shinrei-kakak angkat mereka- memiliki hubungan yang agak buruk di masa lalu, karena sang ayah juga sih... *yah, klo di cerita aslinya juga begitu... XP*  
yah, pokoknya review'a d tunggu


End file.
